Tales of a Cookie Maker
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AUish. part of the Sierra/Miranda verse. Moments and perspectives of Sierra while she's working in DC. slight x-over with NCIS:LA. INCLUDES OCS.
1. The Call

**THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _SKULLS AND RAINBOWS _by GothMaureen. GO READ IT IF YOU HAVENT. cough.**

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers (ness)! It's my pleasure to bring to you another Sierra/Miranda verse piece! Maureen and I were totally having a laugh and amazing writing-ness and I was (semi) bullied into finally posting this. ...Yeah. I have a life. Ish. **

**This fic is _Tales of a Cookie Maker_ and, yeah, it takes place while Sierra is in D.C. It's the "during fic" arc I was talking about on my profile. So, without further ado...**

_Collection Title: _Tales of a Cookie Maker

_Story Title: _The Call.

_Summary: _That first call to Callen from Sierra's perspective.

_Disclaimer: _Yeah, last time I checked, I definately did not own NCIS...However, last time i checked, I did own Sierra Manning.

_

* * *

_

**_Tales of a Cookie Maker_**

_**.::The Call::.  
**That first call to Callen from Sierra's perspective._

Not even sparing Tony a second glance, she headed for a secluded corner, pulling her phone out just as it buzzed.

She tried to breath properly. "Hello?"

"Sierra."

"Holy-is it three already?" She said, trying to play it cool. "I didn't even realize-you caught me in the middle of som-oh hang on," She pulled her phone from her ear, greeting a lawyer probie who walked by. She put the phone back to her ear. "K, I'm free now."

A chuckle sounded in her ear, and she felt her stomach flop. "You're so silly."

She smiled, trying to hold her squeal in. Knowing she couldn't, she pulled the phone from her ear, covered the mouthpiece, and squealed. Once the temptation dissolved, she put the phone back to her ear. "But that's why you looove me!"

"Probably," Her boyfriend chuckled again. "What shirt did you wear on your first day?"

She winced. Buuuusssted. "The yellow dino one."

"You'll never change, will you?"

She smirked. "Probably not. I...I miss you, Callen."

"I miss you too. Now stop distracting me-I thought we agreed you'd act and dress more appropritely there?"

"But I aaaaammmm," Sierra whined. "I'm wearing flats and a skirt today!"

"Shirt?"

"...The 'Do I look like I care about your issues?' pink one..."

Callen sighed. "I love you."

Sierra squealed again, this one much louder and uncontainable. "I love you too! But I gotta get back to work...you, too. Hetty's gone have your hide."

She could hear him smirking. "Call you next week."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Sierra balled her hands into happy fists, jumping up and down as she had a squee fest for ten minutes before she finally managed to call down enough to go rejoin the lawyers.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Review please! Thankies. **

**_this piece will be followed up by: _"Cookie Day", which will be posted later tonight.**

**Luves, hugs, and Sierra tackles, **

**An Order of RAWR**


	2. Cookie Day

**_.::Tales of a Cookie Maker::._**

**_Cookie Day_**

_Sierra shows up with cookies one fine afternoon. takes place after "the Call"_

**_

* * *

_**

It was quiet in the bullpen. Actually, in the whole office. The lawyers were out on a retreat (Tony'd bitched before Gibbs smacked him) and Tony, Ziva, and McGee were the only ones upstairs.

McGee tapped his pencil against his coffee cup. Tony placed his phone down. Ziva stopped typing.

"So," McGee started.

DING! The elevator said happily, it's doors sliding open. Feet staggered into view, a torso and head hidden by three pink boxes, although the three agents could guess the identity of the person by the Converse and jeans viewable.

"Good morning, Sierra," Ziva greeted, rising from her desk. "Do you-uh, need help?"

The hyperactive agent-slash-lawyer-slash-geek deposited the pink boxes on the desk she used when she was working with Gibbs' team. "Of course not Ziva! As you can see, I am fine on my own...Tonnnnnnniiiiieeee! Call Miranda and Abby down here, pweeessee!"

"...Why?" said the senior agent.

Sierra threw him a glare. "Just DO IT! Cinnamon rolls," She muttered under her breath, turning on her computer.

* * *

Five minutes later, Abby and Miranda were in the bullpen, and all five were crowded around Sierra.

She clapped her hands, excited, and opened the first box.

"Cookies!" Tony cried.

Sierra swatted his hand when he attempted to reach in the box. "Bad Nozzle! No touchy! You'll get yours!"

McGee snickered.

Sierra pulled out a tupperware filled with CD-and-iPod-shaped cookies, and handed it to Miranda. "For you."

"Thanks," The eighteen year-old smiled, popping open the lid and testing a cookie. "These are good."

"Abby!" Sierra said, pulling another container out. "A mini crime-scene made of cookies. Also there are some skulls and rainbow shaped ones."

Everyone stared at the cookie crime scene, then at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What? I got bored..Geeker! Here are some keyboard, mouse, and moniter shaped cookies," She said, passing them over to the resident geek.

"Uh...thanks?" The youngest agent blinked, accepting the tin.

"You art welcome...Nozzleface, here are some remote and tv shaped cookies," Sierra said, passing over a tin to Tony.

The movie lover widened his eyes and dug into the tin. "Nommy!" He muttered with his mouth full.

Sierra stared at him for a moment. "So! These are for Gibbs!" She placed a box on his desk. "Any of you touch them, I will know!" And she skipped off to find Vance and Ducky.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is immediatly followed by Chapter Four of S&R, which we hope to have up tonight as well. Review please, my lovely little minions!**

**~An Order of RAWR**


	3. Imma Hostageness!

_**.::Tales of a Cookie Maker::.**_

_**Imma Hostageness!  
**Sierra reveals semi-parts of the truth to Miranda. between chapters 4 & 5 of S&R!_

* * *

"I THINK WE HAVE TIME!" Miranda shouted, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

Sierra was sure that if she hadn't gone through this procedure at least ten times, she too would be pissed.

She sighed. Stupid days-as-an-STA-agent coming back to haunt her.

"So there's this guy. And his name is Allen Hecko Ermone. But it's more likely you'll find him on the NCIS database as The Danger. No, don't look at me that way, I know. His name? So untotally uncool. Well, if you compare it to-"

"Sierra!"

"Oh, right, well, aneewayz, me being the awesome person I am, I revealed his true identity to the world and BLAM! he's been hunting me evvvvvverrrrr siiiinnnce. Yeah."

Silence.

"What the fuck?"

"That's a common response," Sierra nodded her head. "You are going through the normal stages of-"

"SIERRA!"

"Right, focusing. Okay...DAMMIT ALLEN, GET YOUR BE-CINNAMON ROLL'ED ASS IN HERE! WE NEED TO TALKSIES ABOUT YOU LETTING MY PEOPLE GO!"

Miranda gave her a look.

She shrugged. "Gotta liven up the atmosphere...Oooh I hear footsteps!"

* * *

**A/N: This takes place between chapters four and five of S&R. Please take time to review? :) i'd love it.**

**~An Order of RAWR**


	4. MTAC Makes a Difference

_**.::Tales of a Cookie Maker::.**_

_**MTAC Makes a Difference  
**Sierra calls her L.A. team three days before X-mas...through MTAC. And then shows up on X-mas day. after "Hostageness"!_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"Absolutely not."

"Pleeeeeeaseeeeeeee, Diiiiirrreeectorrrr?"

"No."

Sierra pouted at Director Leon Vance. "And why not?" she asked.

"I am not wasting department resources so you can make a call to your friends in Los Angeles."

"If you won't let me Gibbs will," Sierra pointed out.

Vance looked at her. "You're going to visit them in three days."

"But they don't know that," Sierra huffed. "Pleeeeeeaseeeeee!"

"...Fine, just quit whining!" Vance muttered.

Sierra grinned. "Thaaaaank you Director Vance!" She chirped, running out of his office.

* * *

"Ready?" the labtech asked her.

She glared. "I was born ready! Now hit it!"

The screen flickered to life, revealing a working Erik.

Sierra took a breath. "ERIK!!!"

The tech nearly fell out of his seat. "What the HELL, Sier-SIERRA?"

She grinned at the screen-Erik. "Uhm, duhsies, Errrik!" The agent rolled her eyes.

"...Why are you on MTAC?" LA's resident tech asked.

Sierra smirked. "Computerhead, you should remember I don't do things halfway."

"No, just over the top," Erik agreed. "How are you?"

"Good!" Sierra chirped. "Hows the team?"

"They're good," Erik smirked. "Sometimes Sam has to actually go and pull G out of bed..."

Sierra felt her heart melt a little bit. She snifled.

"...Sierra? Are you crying?" Erik asked.

"...Nnnnoooo..." Sierra mumbled, wiping her eyes.

The door on the screen opened and Sierra smiled when she saw Hetty.

"Erik, if you could-Ms Manning, what a surprise."

Sierra waved. "Heya, Hetty!"

"Does the rest of the team know you have Sierra online?" Hetty asked Erik.

Erik scratched the back of his neck. "Well...uh..."

"I see. I will call them in."

Just then Vance came to stand next to Sierra.

"Director," Erik said. "I, uh, we-"

"Relax, Erik, I gave permission to Sierra to use MTAC."

Suddenly Kensi appeared on screen. "Erik, what is so imporant it's possibly interrupting sam and G's worktime?"

"Kensi, I feel hurt!" Sierra pouted.

Kensi blinked, then disappeared. Five seconds later they heard, "G! GET YOUR BUTT UPSTAIRS! DIRECTOR VANCE AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND ARE WAITING TO TALK TO YOU!"

Sierra tried hard not to grin stupidly in front of the Director. She failed.

She heard the sounds of footsteps crashing jogging up the stairs and was greeted by the sight of Sam, Nate, and Callen.

"Sierra!"

"Hey guys. Merry-almost Holidays!" She smiled.

Vance looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys I gotta get back to work! Luv ya and miss ya!" And then the screen went rainbow.

* * *

She stepped out into the sunlight, pushing her shades up and bouncing on her feet. She knew for a fact that the whole team was spending Chirstmas Day at Hetty's, so she hailed a cab.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

She pressed the doorbell, bag of presents swinging slightly in her grip. She heard Erik yell "I'll get it!" and giggled.

The door swung open and she smiled. "Merry christmas, computerhead!"

Erik gawked like a fish. "You-I-er-Sierra?"

"The one and only."

"Mr Beal, are you going to make the person at the door wait all day or-Ms. Manning, what a pleasant surprise."

Sierra smiled. "Heya, Hetty. Merry Christmas."

"Dont just stand there, Mr. Beal, let her in," Hetty frowned.

"Oh, er, right," Erik stepped aside and Sierra stepped in, giggling like mad.

She shoved her presents in Erik's arms, and took off down the hall, jumping on Kensi's back (the female agent was coming out of the kitchen). "Kenz!" She giggled.

"Sierra! You know I don't like it when you do that!" Kensi playfully teased.

"We have a very special Christmas present this year..." They heard Hetty say.

Sierra giggled. "Thats my cue! Go, horsie, go!"

Kensi rolled her eyes, and continued her journey into the living room.

As astonished eyes turned on her, Sierra shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" before falling off of Kensi's back.

"...MERRY FREAKING CINNAMON ROLLS!"

**_xxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: Here we go. My (belated) x-mas fic.**

**Dudes and dudettes, I'm sorry. Life has been my big ball of hecticness, and, unfortunately, there's nothing i can do about it.**

**Well, whatever. HAPPY, MAUREEN? IT'S UP.**

**Please reviewness.**

**Luv, RAAR.**


	5. The Elevator Monologue

**_Tales of a Cookie Maker_**

**_The Elevator Monlogue_**  
_Palmer learns Sierra's life story. Takes place before "Our Dirty Little Secrets"_

**xxxxxxxx**

Sierra rushed across the lobby, kicking the elevator door open so she could get inside.

She frantically pushed the Floor One button, not even paying attention to who else was in the tiny metal shaft.

All of a sudden, the lights switched off and the elevator stopped moving.

Silence.

"Cinnamon rolls!" Sierra shouted, kicking the wall with her foot.

Someone coughed behind her. She whirled around to see Palmer.

As if her day wasn't bad enough-now she had to deal with the stupid blockhead! Just fabulous! Freaking perfect! Grrrrrrrr!

She slid to the floor and bit into the boat cookie she had made Gibbs, pouting.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"...Revenge is a bitch," She said suddenly, finishing off the cookie."I don't know what I did but for some reason destiny decided they would really enjoy torturing me today! Why today, of all days! It's my freaking birthday! I'm a nice person, I bake my coworkers cookies...well not you 'cause you're an asshat but..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"...And then I said Krin, if you don't shut up in the next five minutes I'm going to be tempted to strangle you! And you won't like it when I..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"...goes out with this receptionist! I mean, could I be anymore obvious! Seriously? And he gave me The Look. You don't give someone The Look and just go out with a RECEPTIONIST the next..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"What's wrong with wearing jeans, Converse, and witty tshirts to work? It shows I have style! Sier-e-os-lee, could the Director really..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"...he wasn't a screen! It was fabulous!" Sierra lapsed into silence. "And the rest you know-oooh, is that a door? Palmer lift me up!"

Not waiting for a response, she leaped on his back, stood-ish on his shoulders, and emerged from the elevator into the shaft.

She held out her phone. "No service." She spotted an air vent and, pulling out the mini screw driver she always carried, undid the screws and dropped the pane into the elevator, hearing a muffled "Ow!" from below her.

With a "Good luck getting rescued!", She climbed into the vent and began her journey to freedom...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A/N: I am back! EAT IT!_** Heh heh...**

**Anyways, I brought all of y'all a new chapter of Cookie Maker! Yaaaaaaaay!**

**Review ples!**

**~RAWR.  
**


End file.
